Remembered
by splitheart1120
Summary: It's Yellow's birthday and she's all alone, plagued with nightmares. Only one person can fix this. Specialshipping. With mentioned Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, and Soulsilvershipping


Hello to Everyone. (^_^)

Today is Yellow's birthday so I have to write a one-shot about Specialshipping, because it is my favorite Yellow pairing.

This story has all the same family connections as my other story Generational Reunion, so if you see a family connection that isn't true in the manga or anime, it's because of that.

Blue is the male and Green is the female.

Anyway...

If I did own Pokémon Adventures, or any part of Pokémon to begin with, don't you think that Yellow would have admitted her crush on Red by now?

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the one-shot

* * *

Title: Remembered

* * *

*Yellow's POV, Viridian Forest*

_I feel so alone._

_Today is my birthday and no one is available to spend the day with._

Crystal is working.

_It wouldn't make sense to annoy her._

Gold is trying to convince Crystal to go out with him.

_There is no way that I would hang out with that pervert._

Silver is probably with his parents, Giovanni and Delia, or he could be with Crystal's twin sister Kotone.

_I don't want to intrude..._

Although, Kotone is probably babysitting her younger sister Lyra and Gold's younger brother Ethan.

_I barely even know Kotone..._

Blue is probably at the gym with Green pestering him.

_That's just Green for you and Blue has to work._

However, Green might be at home with her parents and her younger siblings, Ash and Leaf.

_She just found her family, I wouldn't want to make things awkward._

Red is probably on Mount Silver training, trying to avoid his family.

_He's become so much more quiet and serene now..._

I still can't believe that he and Green are twins or the fact that Silver is their cousin.

_That was the shocker of the century for all of us._

_Blue's face when he found out that he had a crush on his best friend's sister was priceless._

All the Hoenn Dexholders are in Hoenn with their families.

_Besides Hoenn is too far away._

Ruby and Sapphire are probably with Ruby's family, who is also Sapphire's family.

_That part was just confusing when they tried to explain._

It's hard to believe that Sapphire' mom married Ruby's dad over five years ago, after Ruby's mom died and Sapphire's parents divorced, plus they had May and Max after that.

_It must be weird for Sapphire to find out that she has two younger half siblings..._

Emerald is probably training or trying to find a way to get taller.

_He was always the short one of the group._

Platina is probably trying to teach her younger sister, Dawn, contest moves with their older sister, Johanna's help.

_Seems like coordinating runs in their family._

Pearl and Diamond are probably practicing for their comedy act.

_Personally I don't find them that funny..._

Though Pearl could be with his sister, Cynthia, and brother, Barry, and Diamond could be with his brothers, Reggie and Paul

_I am so bored._

I was walking through the Viridian Forest, not knowing what to do for my birthday, randomly healing Pokémon.

After a while I just got so tired of it I sat down against a tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Dream

* * *

*Yellow's POV*

I was walking in a dark abyss, with no light coming from anywhere.

Suddenly I saw Blue and Green kissing each other behind the Viridian Gym,

_They finally confessed..._

The image changed and I saw Silver comforting Kotone, who looked depressed.

_He's actually being nice?_

Visions of my friends and them hanging out with my other friends started flying through my mind, but the last image really cut through my heart.

There was a picture of Red kissing Misty.

_She's six years younger than him and he's mine._

The visions kept on changing; Red getting down on one knee proposing to Misty, Red and Misty getting married, Red and Misty having their first child, Red and Misty having several children afterwards, Red and Misty dying in each other's embrace.

_No, this can't be true._

_No._

_No._

_No!_

* * *

End Dream Sequence

* * *

*Yellow's POV, Viridian Forest*

"No!"

I woke up with a start, I looked around to see that I was back in Viridian Forest leaning against a tree.

I sighed in relief, "It was all just a dream..."

_It was all just a dream, Red is not going out with Misty._

I looked around and realized that I had been sleeping for nearly the entire day, it was nearly sun down.

I tried to get up, but my legs were numb from the awkward position I fell asleep in, so I fell back.

I fell back, only to land in someone's arms.

I looked up to see none other than Red holding me in his arms.

_Just the person I was dreaming about._

I blushed furiously and got to my feet, with Red's help, "Thanks, Red."

Red smiled slightly, "No need to thank me Yellow."

I sighed, "When Green, Silver, Will, and Karen told us you were one of the nine Children of Ice, along with Keane, Chermaine, Ash, and Leaf I didn't believe them, but now after seeing how emotionless you've become I do."

Red frowned, "I haven't changed that much, have I Yellow?"

I shook my head, "I don't know Red, and nothing makes sense anymore. There aren't any evil groups. Giovanni has promised to take down Team Rocket so what do we do, there are no enemies. We just sit here doing nothing, life is getting boring now."

Red nodded, "Why do you think I stay at Mount Silver for most of my time? They're even thinking of building a city there so we can separate Kanto and Johto's League and Elite Four. We would even have two different Champions. It would be a lot of hard work, but it would give us something to do..."

I nodded, "Something to do, but for how long?"

Red thought about it for a second, but then decided to change the subject, "Why did you scream when you woke up?"

_Need to think of a lie..._

I faltered slightly, "I dreamed that Green was marrying... Umm... Gold."

Red chuckled slightly, but then his face turned serious again, "The truth, Yellow?"

I started walking backwards slowly, but I ran into a tree, knowing there was no escape, I blurted, "You were marrying Misty."

Red's eyebrow shot up, "Why would you think that was horrible?"

I blushed, "Umm..."

Red, who had been slowly walking closer to me, lifted up my chin with a single finger, "I already know."

With that Red leaned down and captured my lips with his, in a soft kiss.

_If this is a dream wake me up._

After a few minutes, which felt like a few seconds, Red pulled back, his forehead leaning against mine, "I love you, Yellow."

_I am definitely dreaming._

Red must have read my mind, because then he said, "It wasn't a dream Yellow, I really love you and Happy Birthday."

I smiled, "I love you too. You remembered!"

Red smirked and leaned back in to steal another kiss, but then someone said, "That was so cute. You two finally confessed."

Red and I both turned to glare at the person, "Green!"

* * *

The End

* * *

That was a good dose of Specialshipping fluff for my day.

Happy Birthday, Yellow!

Review. (^_^)


End file.
